lenkafandomcom-20200214-history
Lenka
Lenka (born Lenka Kripac; 19 March 1978) is an Australian singer, best known for her song "The Show", from her self-titled album Lenka. She is the daughter of a Czech musician father, Jiri, and an Australian schoolteacher mother, Eden; she was born in Bega, New South Wales, Australia. Lenka is married to visual artist James Gulliver Hancock and she had given birth to a boy named Quinn in 2012. Lenka’s songs have been featured in many global film and TV placements such as Moneyball, Ugly Betty, Grey’s Anatomy, Old Navy, and Coke, to name a few. Her first album peaked at number 142 on the US Billboard 200. Her song, "Everything at Once" was featured for a Windows 8 ad, becoming a world wide success.Lenka Info. LenkaMusic. Retrieved 18 August 2014.Lenka. MTV. Retrieved 18 August 2014. Biography Lenka Kripac was born in 19 March 1978 in Bega, New South Wales, Australia. She is the daughter of a Czech musician father and an Australian schoolteacher. She was raised in the Australian bush of New South Wales until age seven, when her family moved to Sydney, where she received her schooling and music training, and started to work as a musician. Career As a teenager, Lenka studied acting at the Australian Theatre For Young People, where she trained with actress Cate Blanchett. Lenka was previously best known as the third host of a long-running childrens' breakfast cartoon program Cheez TV in Australia, and has appeared in numerous Australian television serials.Lenka - Biography. LetsSingIt. Retrieved 19 August 2014. She starred in the Australian ABC-TV drama series GP as Vesna Kapek in the 1990s. She also hosted Cheez TV and has guest starred in other Australian TV series, including Home and Away, Wild Side, Head Start, and Spellbinder. She appeared in Australian feature films The Dish and Lost Things, as well as in theatre productions. .]] Lenka was a member of the Australian electronic-rock crossover band Decoder Ring. She had playing keyboards for two of their albums before she then moved to California in 2007. Upon leaving the band Decorder Ring, Lenka started a successful solo career. She released her eponymous debut album on 24 September 2008, with "The Show" chosen to be the first single release from the album.ENJOY THE SHOW (22 January 2013). CLEVELAND854321. Retrieved 19 August 2014. The album peaked at number 142 on the US Billboard 200. After that, her second album, ''Two'' was released and song from this album, "Everything at Once" was featured for a Windows 8 ad, becoming a world wide success. Shadows is her third album that was released in new label, Skipalong Records same as her forth album, The Bright Side. Lenka's music video is created by paper art type of stop-motion animated music videos for each of her singles with James Gulliver Hancock, a visual artist from Australia. The childlike appearance to all her music videos is done on purpose by the duo. Her vocal stylings are a juxtaposition of pop and layered, complicated influences. Lenka have ever provided the vocals on 2 tracks on Paul Mac's 2005 album, "Panic Room" (Panic Room and Heaven Where You Find It) and two tracks (Addicted and Sunrise) on German artist Schiller's album "Atemlos", released in Germany on 12 March 2010. Personal life Lenka currently resides between Sydney, Australia and Brooklyn, New York. Lenka is married to visual artist James Gulliver Hancock. She announced on 27 September 2011, that she was pregnant. In March 2012, she announced on Twitter that she had given birth to a boy named Quinn. Discography Studio albums *''Lenka (2008)'' *''Two (2011)'' *''Shadows (2013)'' *''The Bright Side'''' (2015)'' EP * The Woodstock Sessions (2009) Remix EP *''Shadows of Shadows (2013)'' References External links * Official website Category:Lenka